


He Didn't Ask For Karma

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bizarre Body Modifications, Bladder Control, Boypussy, Boypussy Oliver, Captured, Dom to Sub, Forced Submission, M/M, Master Slade, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Control Elements, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Oliver, Transformation, Watersports, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: This is a story about Oliver Queen being captured by Slade Wilson and being turned into a sex slave with surgical enhancements. It is a companion to the 'He Didn't Ask For This' story and is a bit darker then what is seen in that story. If you haven't read that story this story might or might not make sense to you.





	He Didn't Ask For Karma

Oliver stood, naked as a the day he was born, his hand's tied to the pipe behind him, as he stared at Master Slade with true hatred. The ropes keeping him in place were pretty much useless, Master Slade had told him to stay, and Oliver was incapable of disobeying orders. He wanted to punch the guy so much, actually right now he wanted to kill this man that at one point had been sort of a friend, and yet he couldn't, all he could really do at the moment was stare at his captor who was talking to one of his men.

It had been three day's since Oliver had awoken to his new existence, three day's since he had awoken a slave with a thing between his legs he tried his hardest not to think about. Since awakening he had been dragged in front of a mass audience of people and cameras while Master Slade basically declared himself dictator of the city Oliver called home. He had then been thrown in a jail cell and left there, only stale bread to eat and dirty water to drink. He spent most of his time in the cell in and out of consciousness though, his body still trying to heal from the surgical changes done to it. Then this morning he had been brought up here to Slade's bed chambers and tied in place.

Master Slade dismissed the man who Oliver would come to know as Jacob and then turned to his new slave, a smirk on his face. 

"We finally found the perfect place for you" Master Slade said. "Are you ready to experience this bad boy" He continued, patting his groin obscenely.

Oliver couldn't say a word, he wanted to, there was a lot he could think to say at the moment, but it was useless. The serum they had him drugged up on, it was the same one he had used to help Barry find his true place. But Oliver could tell they were using three or four times the amount he had on Barry or Roy, or even Tommy's father Malcom, which meant that his body was beyond compliant, and his mind possibly might break much faster. He basically couldn't do a thing without another man telling him to, which was why his bladder was so full and ready to bust, he hadn't been able to go on his own for almost a full twenty-four hours, each hour this serum was getting stronger with in him.

Master Slade walked closer till he was mere inches from Oliver's still body. "How do you like it, having no control over yourself. You can't even piss without my permission, can you?"

Oliver started shaking his head yes in reply before he even realized he was doing it. 

"Go ahead boy, relieve your bladder" Master Slade ordered and Oliver's flood gate open. Urine immediately began squirting from his pussy, splashing to the floor as a yellowish puddle, soaking his ankles and getting other spots on his hairy legs wet also. He felt a full-on dose of humiliation, he hadn't wetted himself since he had been a toddler potty training. And to make it even more humiliating he had pissed himself with a pussy between his legs instead of a cock, right in front of this man his mind seemed insistent on referring to as his master.

"Don't worry about the mess, you can clean that up later with your tongue" Master Slade told him as the stream of warm urine ran dry. Master Slade then stuck out his meaty finger and began to trace the outer lips of Oliver's new sex. It felt completely wrong and yet there was nothing Oliver could do about it.

"The mighty Green Arrow, now nothing more than a living puppet." Master Slade laughed. "Not even a real man even more. Tell me the truth, How do you feel about your new hole."

"I hate it" Oliver said with venom in his voice. There was so much more he wanted to say, but his mouth wouldn't let him do anything other than answer the question.

"Good. I'm sure it won't be long before you love it though. You'll end up loving it just as much as you're going to love the snake in my pants" 

A large bulge was forming in Master Slade's pants as his finger stopped circling Oliver's pussy lips. Very slowly, Master Slade began to insert his finger, pressing it inwards, separating Oliver's inner walls until it was half way in. It felt weird and wrong, and yet Oliver's vagina was reacting to it, wetting itself in preparation.

"We're going to have a lot of fun breaking your new sex in" Master Slade said withdrawing his finger and licking it. "We both know you can't wait to get my dick up that snatch of yours."

Master Slade reached behind Oliver and undid the rope around his hands by simply pulling on it. He then grabbed a hold of Oliver as if he was as light as a feather and threw him onto the bed. Memories flooded Oliver's mind of the similar situation when he had first taken Barry's vaginal virginity after his own transformation. Now here Oliver was, himself about to be fucked like a chick. He couldn't help wishing at the moment though that Master Slade had killed him.

"Look and see what a real man's dick looks like" Master Slade said from the foot of the bed. Oliver couldn't stop his head as it pushed itself up and peered over his scarred, naked body at Master Slade. Master Slade already had his shirt off and pants and now he was pushing his underwear down, revealing a very hard shaft of meat. Oliver couldn't help but be stunned by the sight, his Master's dick was huge, like monstrous level. He had always thought he had been gifted with a large dick, but compared to what he was staring at now his dick had been tiny. This cock had to be close to a foot long and it was thick, like beer can thick. It was basically inhuman and he wondered if it was a side effect of those drugs that had warped Master Slade's mind in the first place.

"I know your going to learn to love this dick as much as I do" Master Slade said as he spread Oliver's legs before climbing on the huge bed, hovering inches atop his slave.

Oliver could feel his loins going into overdrive, he could feel his inner walls soaking themselves in lube. Having that dick, or any dick in this hole of his was the last thing he wanted, but he wasn't going to have a choice. This was going to be painful, but pain he knew how to handle. He just hoped it was nothing more than pure pain, he'd take the pain over any pleasure at the moment.

"I just love strong bitches" Master Slade said as he lined his dick up with Oliver's new entrance. Oliver found himself being able to close his eyes as he tried to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen. He told himself it could be worse, but he didn't honestly believe that at the moment.

The dick entered with extreme force and speed, tearing Oliver's virgin hole open, stretching it to its very limits. He felt like he was being stabbed in a way as the dick traveled in farther and finally stopped not even all the way in. If Oliver had been capable he would have screamed at the top of his lungs. He was use to pain, but this was different. This pain was so much more intense than any pain he had felt before, and it actually was causing tears to form in his eyes. He'd rather be kicked in the balls a thousand times than feel this pain, and to make it worse, the pain was mixed with a feeling of utter self-dirtiness. He had never felt as unclean in his life as he did at this moment. 

The cock began to retreat some, but it only lasted a mere second before it slammed itself forwards again pushing its way up a little farther.

"The doctors did a wonderful job on you. You're tighter than any virgin I have ever been in before" Master Slade said as he started to withdraw again. Oliver couldn't imagine how much worse it would be if his loins weren't already flooded with his own lube. 

With the third thrust Master Slade managed to make it all the way in. Master Slade was far deeper in him than he would ever imagine a man could get. There were tears in his eyes, he didn't want there to be, he didn't want to be crying, but as with this situation he couldn't control it either.

The pain started to subside as Master Slade got down to the real fucking. He started to thrust in an out with a speed like a dogs. The friction in his loins were building, it was feeling less painful and more like his inner walls were being roughly messaged by the phallus inside him. Pleasure was the last thing he wanted, but it was what he was getting now.

Shivers ran down Oliver's spine as Master Slade managed to thrust in even deeper than any time before. He could feel every detail of Master's hard erection within him, his pussy was clearly designed to be extra-sensative like Barry's. He wondered briefly if he was capable of getting pregnant like Barry was, not that Barry had gotten pregnant, he kept Barry on the pill, although that last week before he had been so busy that he wasn't sure he had given Barry his pill every day...

Oliver was pulled out of all his thoughts when Master Slade hit something deep within Oliver. Suddenly the pleasure went from noticeable to overwhelming. It felt like rockets went off as his vagina went into full on orgasm, waves of intense pleasure vibrating from his groin and flowing through out every inch of himself. Master Slade had managed to find that thing that some of his past conquest's had called their g-spot.

The orgasm seemed like it had no plans of slowing down, and all his self-disgust and everything else about this mating was temporarily lost from his mind. It was replaced with an animistic need, he needed his Master's sperm inside him, he needed to be pumped full like the bitch he was.

He heard Master Slade grunt as he pushed himself in as deep as he could and stopped. His cock pulsed and then there was an explosion of fluid. Master Slade's seed came gushing out, splattering the inner most walls of Oliver's vagina, flooding it full of the kind of creamy warm spunk Oliver use to make when he still had balls.

By the time Master Slade's orgasm came to an end, Oliver's loins were drenched in a mixture of Master's seed and his own sexual fluids. He started to come down from his high as Master pulled out his softening dick. Shame was the first thing Oliver felt as he came back to his senses, that was the best orgasm he had ever had in his life, and yet it made him feel even worse than he ever had before. The fact that he had to have a dick in him to get off, the fact that this master of his could get him off even when he didn't want to, Oliver really had no control over his life any more.

"Why don't you rest for a little while there for a short bit before we start round two. I'm sure your dying to learn to deep throat my big boy" Master Slade said as he retired to the bathroom, leaving Oliver stuck laying there on the sex-soaked sheets, his master's seed still marinating inside him.


End file.
